


Drugs

by Coffecandy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drugs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffecandy/pseuds/Coffecandy
Summary: House gets addicted to oxycodone.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Kudos: 3





	Drugs

**Author's Note:**

> The whole chapter is related to drugs, addiction and death.

Nobody knew how House's addiction to drugs had started, some thought it might be because of the pain in his leg, others think that he was influenced by people with bad intentions. It is not known exactly, but everyone is worried about him.

Cuddy and Wilson tried to get him to a rehab center, but House refused, so they only locked themselves in the woman's office to try to help his friend.

"What do they want?! I'm fine!."  
Hysterical scream

Cuddy was sitting on her couch with her arms crossed and a dark gaze, while Wilson next to her just tried to silence her partner. House tried to leave but was stopped by Wilson who looked at him with concern.

"Enough House!." Wilson looked furious, or rather, he was. "Don't you care about your damn life ?! You are killing yourself!."

"I just want to be left alone," House spoke almost desperately

Wilson left without saying a single word being followed by Cuddy who seemed concerned.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen! In five minutes the next show begins."

House observed his team watching him from the entrance to Cuddy's office along with the nurses and some patients passing by. Without saying a single word, he left there and went to the usual place where Remy Hadley, his friend who provided him with opioids, was waiting for him.

"This will make you happier than you can imagine." Hadley lit the cigarette that House had between her lips.

House started coughing a little at first but then he closed his eyes as he felt the substance all over his body, slowly he began to lie down on the old bed as he started his journey.

Some time later he went to a bar where, being drunk, he began to dance on the bar while everyone saw him, House did not care, he could do whatever he wanted since the drugs helped his leg pain.

In another scene, House woke up in the ugly apartment he rented away far the hospital and Wilson looked at the bottle of wine in front of him. He poured the drink into a glass and drank some of it, his gaze lost somewhere in the dark room.

After a while he turned on the lights and took some pills in his hand, looked at them and swallowed them along with the wine, that caused unmatched pleasure in his entire body. For the second time that night, he lost himself among all those sensations.

They spent days without hearing anything from House, but when they saw him again he acted as if nothing had happened. House disappeared again, he was on a roof with Remy as they watched the dark sky. Hadley readied House's arm to inject him with an opioid ration, House's back was leaning against the pavement.

As he felt the opioids enter his body he relaxed and was carried away by the sensation.

A few days later, Cameron and Chase were searching House's office for drugs, going through his drawers, inside the boxes, on the balcony, until they found a bag full of opioids in a book.

"Take this for me, please," Cameron handed the bag to Chase who looked at what it was.

"He's in the parking lot." Foreman entered the office without knocking.

He opened the elevator door where House and Wilson were waiting for him.

"Hello, good morning." When trying to advance he was stopped by Wilson who would not let him advance

"Can we talk to you for a minute?." Her voice of his was heard nervous

"Who are "we"?."

Wilson led him into his office room where several people sat in a circle, all part of House's life. Stacy, Cameron, Chase, Kutner, Foreman, Cuddy, and another woman he didn't know.

"Hi, House. I'm Lenny. ” House turned to see Wilson who was looking at him with his arms crossed.

"Do you have any rare symptoms of a disease that cannot be diagnosed? Is that why there are so many people here?."

"House, everyone here cares about you and they want you to stay, and listen to what they have to say," Lenny said as he positioned himself next to him. "Would you do that?."

"An intervention?." Him he began to scream. "That's?!"

"House ..."

"Dr. House, and I know how an intervention works! You're not the one talking, you're just planning the party. ”I point to everyone in the room. "One of you is supposed to have the courage to speak up! One of you must have the balls to talk to me! Do they ?!."

No one spoke after hearing House yell like that.

"No?! Good speech, I'm leaving." He left the office and got on the elevator but was stopped by Wilson who did not let the doors close

"I will not let you go."

"He's angry, he has a right to be angry," Cuddy watched as House began pounding on the walls around him.

"Cuddy!." Foreman got up exalted

"He thinks he is being attacked, I just think he is not sure that this is the best way"

"House, get out of the elevator." Wison tried to get closer to his partner who pushed him

"I hope you die." House pointed his finger at him.

"If you don't come out I'll fire you." Cuddy positioned herself next to Wilson.

\- So I quit

"House," Wilson spoke with a shaky voice.

"House, get out of the elevator or I'll call the police." Cameron joined the two standing outside.

"And what will you tell them?."

"I'll tell them you've been giving prescriptions to get high."  
Cameron was gloomy

"Okay, I'll stay in my office." He left the elevator in the direction of his office.

"House!."

"I said I would stay in my office, I did not say that I would spend time with you!."

"He just left." Cuddy watched House throw his backpack on the floor.

"There are times when you have to steer the ship," Lenny spoke to Wilson after a while. "He'll be out soon, he'll start with withdrawal syndrome."

Everyone returned to the living room to wait for House who came out a bit shaky.

"I want my drugs, give me my drugs. What we want? Drugs! When do we want them? Now!." House began to scream hysterically, not listening to his companions. "What we want? Drugs! When do we want them? Now!."

Wilson, not taking it anymore, left there, like many times, being followed by Cuddy.

"Wilson, where are you going?."

"What does he want? Drugs When do you want them? Now. ”Wilson stopped in the middle of the lonely corridor. "That ... thing in there? He used to be a person, and he was sarcastic, self-centered, and he was the perfect person for me and I took him shopping for a motorcycle and helped him when no one else did. We were more than friends, it used to be Gregory House, it used to be someone I loved and I want him back, if that means giving him oxycodone to shut up and listen, why not get to that elevator? Well, I'll be his drug dealer, I just want him back!."

Cuddy listened to him attentively at all times and then started walking down the hall.

"Where are you going?."

"For the key to the drug dispensary."

While in the room, House was being confronted by everyone who was preventing him from leaving the room. Soon Wilson arrived with a pill in his hand.

"What the hell, Wilson?." Chase looked at him like he was crazy

"That's my boy." House eagerly looked at the pill and took it in his hand. "Thanks Jimmy."

While trying to go to the office he was stopped by Lenny.

"You want to get high, do it here, in front of all these people who care about you. Show us who you really are. ”They all looked at House, waiting for an answer. "Or don't take the drugs and show us who you want to be. It's your choice."

House just smiled a little and grabbed a book from the shelf, hard he started hitting the pill to shreds. From his pants I take out a credit card to make the dust finer, lastly I inhale the dust. They all looked at him like he was committing the worst crime.

"I don't recognize House." Stacy spoke for the first time. "He used to be miserable, sunk in pain, in loneliness. But he, he's lost in addiction, Vicodin is nothing next to it."

"I hear you." House sat next to Cuddy.

After a talk about House's drug addiction, Wilson took him to his apartment where he laid him down next to him.

"I love you. It's okay?." House confessed and they brought their lips together in a fiery kiss

"We should get married."

"You mean it? We can't get married!. "The blue-eyed man smiled at his partner who kept a warm gaze. "It's crazy!."

"It isn't," He murmured against the addict's face. "I love you too."

House smiled at the request, when he was still high he could be the kindest person, but when that was over he became someone unrecognizable looking for more drugs.

"I can't believe it. We're getting married!." Wilson smiled at the enthusiasm of his partner who lay on his chest

"If you're sober we can have a life like the old one, maybe much better." With one hand he began to stroke House's gray hair. "You must be sober."

"Okay." The oncologist could admire how darker skin was around House's eyes.

"Do you want to be sober with me?."

House lifted himself off Wilson's chest and looked him straight into his eyes, those honey-colored eyes that were looking more and more tired.

"Yes, let's try to be sober together" He laughed with happiness and kissed Wilson again

Moments later, Wilson found the opioids House was hiding and held them in his hands.

"I should flush this down the toilet." House just nodded in affirmation.

"Or ... I can do it one more time."

Wilson scowled at House who was looking at him with a smile.  
The oncologist thought it was a bad idea but seeing the desperate gaze of the person he loved the most, I can't refuse, so I hand him a dose. House injected the drug into his arm one last time.

He fell on the bed like every addict, a look of pleasure took hold of him, Wilson watched with pain that scene.

That caused a misfortune, Wilson stayed by his side to take care of him, but sleep overcame him and he fell asleep. When he woke up he could look at House's body without moving, totally still, and his chest didn't move.

"House! House!." He began to move but did not respond, with tears in his eyes, he started resuscitating for more than 40 minutes, but he never responded

The months passed and nothing was the same again, Wilson seemed dead, he didn't care about anything, Cuddy forced him to go to therapy.

"You didn't kill House," Cuddy exclaimed, looking at her friend.

"Sorry?."

"You didn't kill him, he wanted to take drugs."

"Shut up Cuddy! The honey-filled gaze shone so characteristic of Wilson had died.."

"This guilt is going to kill you. You didn't kill him, he just took the drugs." The woman looked at him sternly. "You didn't force him to take them, he did it alone, you must understand. Before you go, you must understand that, because if you don't, you won't get over it. And I need you to get over this, I know you loved him and he loved you too. But he alone took the drugs."

Wilson began to cry inconsolably upon hearing those words, he no longer knew what to do, he knew that this could happen since House started his addiction, from that moment when things began to go wrong.

"Some think that alcohol and drugs reveal the truth, and perhaps that is the case with normal people. I don't know, I'll never know, House was never normal. ”Wilson spoke in front of the entire team of his late lover. "What I know is that in House's case, the drugs reveal lies, they reveal hatred, cruelty, they bring out all the vices. And maybe some of those things, House was, but many others not."

Wilson looked at how the ball House used to play with was still in his office, that made him want to cry.

"They weren't the real me of him. The real House was the person they knew before the drugs. ”The oncologist smirked. "And I hope you believe me when I say I'm sorry for House, it's the truth."

Everyone just nodded at Wilson's speech, Cameron was crying discreetly just like Chase, Cuddy just looked at his friend with a radiant smile, Foreman looked at him with a gloomy and sad face.

And Wilson, he felt good after the terrible year he had, he could see House standing in the corner of the room, watching him, smiling for him, he looked recovered. Wilson knew it was his hallucination, but he couldn't help feeling again that warm feeling that House could only make him feel.

This was House's last year, from the beginning of his addiction to his death, maybe this was the life of an addict. Wilson will never know, he just hopes to meet House when he dies or in another life. He does not know it.

This was the story of Wilson and House, and how they fought his addiction until the last moment.


End file.
